Born a crime
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: Kara should've e should've been eliminated 15 years ago,but Winston saw the potential and spared her.When she was old enough,he ordered John to train e soon showed exceptional talent and became the best.But her whole world shuttered when John decided to quit.4year passed and John's dragged back into the business. How'll she handle it?Is she able to let him close again?


**Chapter 1 ****\- ****Wading into war**

"What do I owe the pleasure, Viggo?"

I approach my guest cautiously. My heels echo in the living room as they come contact with the floor. Viggo Tarasov isn't the man to be scared easily, yet here he is, sitting on my sofa, pale as death.

"I need you to fix a mistake"

_Mistake my ass..._

He tries to sound casual, like it's not a big deal, but his voice betrays him. Trembling. Not much, but enough for me to notice.

Then I feel it deep in my bones. The strange yet familiar tingling every time a disaster's coming. I've learnt to listen to my instincts, it is inevitable in our profession.

My raised bow urges him to continue quickly though.

"It's a misunderstanding, really. See, Iosef stole a wrong car"

"Return it"

"It's a bit more complicated. He might have killed the dog too."

I pause for a moment to think, but then I shake my head. I don't even want to know how that happened.

"Then buy a new one and apologise. If it's not a Pope he would be fine."

I shrug it off heading to the front door with a bit disappointment. I don't like when someone wastes my time.

"It's worse"

My fingers instinctively reach out for my gun on my belt for a quick check, as I politely continue ignoring Tarasov. Smith & Wesson M&P 40C, I always carry it with myself and it saved my life more times than I'd like to admit.

"It's John, Kara"

Viggo whispers the words like they're the plague. And he's not entiry wrong.

I stop in mid-stride, a cold shiver running down on my spine.

"Iosef took John's car and killed his dog"

"Fuck"

"He didn't know who he's dealing with..."

Viggo's mumbling excuses get lost in the air as my mind starts racing.

"Then Iosef is a dead man"

My cold declaration pisses him off, I know, but there's no rudeness in it. It is a fact.

"Not necessarily"

Viggo's hand gently wraps around my forearm, snapping me out of my thoughts. I push him away in a millisecond, harsher than I intended, but he doesn't take offense.

"Would you consider killing John for two million?"

I finally turn around like I've been stung.

"You have history, so I thought..."

Viggo keeps explaining but I don't pay attention anymore. My heart is hammering, the adrenaline coursing fast in my veins. _John, what have you got yourself into?_

"You know him the best. You've learnt all his moves..."

"Is it exclusive?"

My sudden question takes him aback.

"What? Oh, no, it's open. The issue is pretty time-sensitive. But don't worry, with your ability it would be done fast enough.

I nod understandingly, pressing my lips together.

"Alright"

"I knew I could trust you"

He grins relieved just like he won the lottery. His optimism is contagious and for a moment I return his smile, then I usher him out. I need to be quick if I want to be the first.

**DDD**

My body works almost in autopilot, I know exactly what to do and I already have everything in perfect order when I arrive to the Continental.

I head to the bar, I still have a couple of minutes to kill and a drink would be nice.

"Miss Osborne"

The hotel manager greets me with a warm smile as I enter the building.

"Reddick" I nod to him acknowledging. "Would you be so nice and check if my room is ready?"

"It always is, Miss Osborne. Would you like the key?"

"The spare one."

Even though my request might seems odd to him, he has perfect manner and shows no sign of hesitation as he hands it to me.

"Give the other one to John when he arrives, please."

Good manner or not, my latest order does make him freeze for a second.

"Should I inform him about your presence?"

I must admit he regained his composure quite quick, yet it's only natural. Discretion is a must and always comes first in Continental ground.

"That won't be necessary, thank you, Reddick"

"Very well, Miss Osborne. Have a nice evening"

The private bar is full with people.

"A mojito with double shot, Ma'am?"

I smile at the bartender's thoughtfulness. He knows exactly my routine.

"Yes, please"

My eyes catch a glimpse of the person I just wished to see. I grab my drink when it's ready to join him. The people move away to make room for me, most of them nod in polite greeting as I approach his table.

"Caroline"

He calls me on my formal name, his deep-calm tone filling the room despite of the loud music. I always hated this name and made sure no one uses it anymore. Except him. He is allowed, I even like it when he says. There's undeniable grace in it.

"Father"

I unintentionally release a relieved half-smile as I see his concerned face. The deep wrinkles on his forehead reminds me how old he is, some of them are there because of me for sure. Maybe most of them.

He gestures me to sit down which I accept immediately.

"I've heard Tarasov gave you a mission"

Straightforwardness, that's what he always was. The man of disciplines. And that's exactly what he passed on to me. _What would we be without rules, Caroline? _He always asked me when I was a kid. Heck he asks me even nowadays when I'm about to make a questionable decision.

"We had a talk"

I admit it carefully. He leans closer just like he wants to catch me on a lie. He's aware that something shady is going on. I'm not surprised. He knows me to well to buy Tarasov's story. Me killing John?

"Words, you have accepted"

Yet he continues on patiently.

I run my finger along my glass' edge in circle, lost in thought.

"_Words _said not by me"

"Caroline"

He warns me that playtime is over in a tone only he can master.

"He asked me to consider it. And I did."

I sip my drink casually as he measures me up close then he nods understanding which seems like an eternity. His piercing gaze can unsettle me anytime.

"It's a dangerous game and you know it."

I'm perfectly sure it is. Yet eliminating John was not ever an option although I did understand why others might think I would gladly do so. His leaving our world was stormy and I made sure he has no remaining ties to us. Not even with me.

"Look, I know you still lo…"

"I don't"

I cut him off curtly. Our eyes meet once again and this time I hold his gaze. I'm determined not to show any sign of hesitation and I manage quite good.

Yet he sees right through me, I know.

"Winston! A minute, please"

My father sighs tiredly, acknowledging the end of the conversation and the uselessness of his lecture.

"Be right there. Alright, Caroline. Give Jonathan my regards then"

He stands up to attend the situation.

"And please, for this time, be careful"

"I'm always careful, Father"

"Not when he's around"

He murmurs barely audible, leaving me alone. I hum quietly, finishing off my drink as I let his words sink in. He might not be wrong on this one. I always keep things professional, and live by the code, I don't have any strings attached... Well, the exception proves the rule, right?

I check my watch, leaving the bar. It's time to go up to my room. John should be arriving any minute now.

**DDD**

"_Let's quit! Together."_

_John gently grabs my hand as he propounds his bold idea. His touch sets my skin ablaze, making my heart race in my chest. I look at him terrified, like a deer caught in a spotlight. Just like the mere thought of a normal life would be enough crime for an excommunicado._

"_Impossible"_

_My voice shakes and trembles, but it's too late. My mind already plays false images, the illusion of another world, where our story could end differently._

"_Why? I'm sure Winston would understand. But even without his help… we are the best of the best. We could pull this off"_

_He softly caresses the top of my hand, making my cheeks flush. This is too good to be true. Together? Does he truly mean it? _

_It is ill-advised and quite frown upon to establish a real relationship with each other. I'm not talking about some kind of hook up or a one night stand, we are all humans, but getting attached to someone could easily compromise a mission. Getting married or having kids is completely forbidden and has a consequence of immediate excommunicado._

"_Come with me. Please"_

_His voice now is barely a whisper yet it burns into my memories loud and clear. He seeks my gaze desperately as I cast my eyes down with tears gathering in them._

_His offer is all I want, it's even more than that. I wish we just could run away and live happily ever after for real._

"_Kara..."_

_But it's false hope, nothing much. It will never happen. We can't have a normal life, god knows I have no idea what normal is! No, I belong here and here only._

"_I'm sorry"_

_My voice fails me as I yank my hand free. I can't hold my tears back anymore no matter how hard I bite my lips. I even feel the metallic taste of blood._

"_I can't"_

The door's quiet thump snaps me out of my thoughts. He's here. Standing right in front of me. He's bleeding heavily, but nevertheless he stands on guard.

"You're late"

I greet him standing up carefully, adjusting my clothes. He measures me up and down thoroughly then he nods slightly.

"Depends."

He takes his time now and I could almost hear his mind working fast, trying to figure out my motives.

"I thought I'll never see you again"

Oh, yes, my last words to him…

"I thought you're retired"

"I am"

I let out a small chuckle at the absurdity of this statement.

"You have a bounty on your head. Two million."

There's a sudden knock on the door. It's probably the doctor to treat John. He looks like he in desperate needs of it, yet he stays stationary still keeping his eyes on me.

"Are you here to kill me?"

I just raise my brows mockingly at his misread of the situation then I start approaching him cautiously.

"Are you here to talk me out of it?"

"You can do a lot better than that, John"

His familiar muscular scent hits me as I get close enough to him to open the door. I can feel my heartbeat accelerates instinctively, but I decide to ignore it and after a few seconds I'm in control again.

I reach out for the doorknob, leaning in as our bodies start getting uncomfortably close.

I almost yelp in surprise as he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Are you sure?"

I look up at him and I see recognition in his piercing gaze. He knows I'm here to help him with his vendetta.

"Have you ever see me hesitate?"

I smirk with confidence. They deserve what's coming, I won't feel guilty for a moment. He stays silent though, considering my rhetorical question.

"Only once"

His voice is barely a whisper and for a split second, his eyes wander upon my lips with a regretful glint. I hold my breath mesmerized. Yeah, maybe I should've accepted his offer when I had a chance. Maybe we really could've have made it. Who knows, we might have three kids already and we'd be living on the coast-side…

"Mr Wick, Miss Osborne?"

The doctor's voice makes me wince as he knocks again. Daydream time is over. We have a job to do.

"Doctor! Come on in."

I finally open the door as John walks to the closest armchair, limping. He must be in great pain, but this man is the best in his profession. John will be fine in no time. At least be walking again for sure.

"Thank you for coming"


End file.
